vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True
There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True is the tenth episode of the first season of and the tenth episode of the series overall. Summary A WORLD WITH NO HOPE — Following a stay in Europe with her mother, Lizzie returns to Mystic Falls and comes face to face with someone who could make all her wishes come true – including making Hope Mikaelson disappear. Alaric and Josie also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/01/legacies-episode-110-theres-world-where.html?m=1 Plot Unwilling to use her final wish, Lizzie goes to deliver the watch to Josie, but witnesses Dana and Connor kissing in the parking lot. She tells Josie about this, but Josie shuts her down, citing that she's paranoid. The two get into an argument, and Josie tells her that she's done trying to protect her, and that she is the reason their father is always drunk and mother is always out of town. Lizzie becomes angry and upset at Josie's words and begins experiencing flashes of power which shake the school. Alaric rushes to stop her but is too late as a car pulls up with the Mikaelson crest on the side. Lizzie scoffs when she sees Hope, fixes the situation before them and asks Alaric to come with them. It is revealed that whilst the Salvatore School doesn't exist, the Mikaelson School exists in its place. Hope takes Alaric, Josie and Lizzie back to the school, where she reveals there is a space free for a Headmaster in their European branch — a space they would like Alaric to fill. Lizzie is disgusted in the reality, and uses her final wish to wish that Hope was never born. Lizzie's final wish is perhaps the most detrimental, and plunges her into a reality in which supernatural creatures are hunted by Triad Industries; Rafael Waithe and Emma Tig are among those already dead. Kaleb and Jed tell Lizzie the situation and the three leave to find Alaric as Triad soldiers approach. They find themselves at introduced to "The Resistance", and are all welcomed by Penelope, except Lizzie, who is told to leave. Just as tensions rise between Lizzie and Penelope, Alaric enters and welcomes her home. It is revealed that Klaus lost his humanity two years prior and started a war between supernaturals and humans, resulting in their current situation. Lizzie is distraught to find out that Josie is dead in this reality, which leads her to have a breakdown. Lizzie awakes in the basement below the Salvatore Boarding House, having been subdued by Penelope to stop her breakdown. She talks with Ablah, who tells her that she has more wishes, and she will happily grant them in return for the urn. Lizzie laughs, knowing that there had always been a catch, but Ablah tries to convince her that the urn is a small price to pay for her resetting her life back to the way it was. Refusing to give Ablah the urn, Lizzie leaves the basement and heads upstairs, where Alaric reveals they are about to fight Triad. Alaric tells Lizzie about the merge and how she became so scared of Josie — seeing her as her biggest threat — that she went dark and killed her. An emotional wreck, Lizzie reveals to Alaric that there was a reality in which he did everything he could to protect his daughters, including building a school for them, which helped hundreds of people. She promises to fix the situation, and begins arguing with Ablah. She finally realizes that she can fix the whole situation by wishing that Ablah never met the monster that sent her to Malivore. Ablah reveals that this will return her to her reality, however she will not remember any of it. She further reveals that the reality will still play out, and she will still kill Josie, but may go insane in the process. Returning back to before the wishes were made, Lizzie finds everything as she had previously left it. Alaric is seen on a call with Caroline in which the two promise to keep looking into a solution for the Merge. Lizzie and Alaric talk later in which Lizzie reveals to Alaric that she knows she is broken, but is going to work on it for the future. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (credit only) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG (credit only) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Ben Levin as Jed (wish reality) *Chris Lee as Kaleb (wish reality) *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park (wish reality) *Sam Ashby as Connor (wish reality) *Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien (wish reality) *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro Guest Cast *Riann Steele as Ablah Co-Starring *Bryan Gael Guzman as Luis Trivia *This episode aired the day after filming for Season One wrapped. *Opposite to Maybe I Should Start From The End, where Hope remembers the events that transpired in that episode, Lizzie is shown not remembering her journeys throughout the various wish realities that were conjured up for her by Ablah. *The Disney movie Aladdin is referred to by Lizzie. Coincidentally Karen David previously portrayed Princess Jasmine on Once Upon a Time. *In the 'apocalypse' reality, the wanted posters and their meaning, i.e. their eyes crossed out, is a direct homage to . *The title card for this episode is read as Lizzie Saltzman's Legacies instead of Legacies. *This episode contains three bloopers: **Klaus' surname is incorrectly spelt "Michelson" instead of "Mikaelson under the portraits of him and Caroline. It is spelt correctly in the newspaper article. **Caroline is referred to as "Caroline Forbes" under the portraits, however in the text is referred to as "Caroline Mikaelson". **In the textbook that Alaric reads — which details the history of the Gemini Coven — half of the content from the left page is repeated on the right page further down. Body Count *Wish Reality Rousseau's Patrons - Drained of blood; killed by Hope Mikaelson *Wish Reality Emma Tig - Unknown *Wish Reality Rafael Waithe - Unknown *Wish Reality Milton Greasley - Unknown *Wish Reality Josie Saltzman - Unknown; killed by Lizzie Saltzman Continuity *Lizzie, Josie and Penelope were last seen in Mombie Dearest. *Elena and Damon were mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Jed was seen in the wish reality. He was last seen in the main reality in Malivore. *Klaus was mentioned and seen in a photo. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on and Moonlight on the Bayou on The Vampire Diaries. *Caroline was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Connor and Dana were seen in the wish reality. They were last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. *Emma was seen in a photo. She was last seen in Mombie Dearest. *MG and Rafael are seen in photos. They were last seen in What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?. *While not seen or mentioned, Lily's name is seen in The History of the Gemini Coven book Alaric has. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Originals on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals as a spirit. *The Gemini Coven was mentioned. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on The Vampire Diaries. *The tomb vampires, Katherine, Giuseppe, Johnathan, Barnette, William, Thomas, Honoria and George were all indirectly mentioned by Alaric when talking about the Battle of Willow Creek and the 27 "people" rounded up by their friends and neighbors. Katherine was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Joshua Parker, Joshua's twin brother, Luke, Liv, Kai and Jo were indirectly mentioned. *Mrs. Lilien was indirectly mentioned. She was last mentioned in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Mystic Falls High School (wish reality) *New Orleans, Louisiana **Rousseau's (wish reality) Behind the Scenes *This episode's title is a line used by Lizzie Saltzman. Cultural References *'' '' - Lizzie mistakenly calls Ablah 'Jeannie' and 'Genie'. *'' '' - Lizzie mentions the movie when she's asked by Ablah why that she though she could only have three wishes. *'' '' - The Mikaelson Boarding School uniforms have a resemblance to the X-Men outfits. **Similarity in the 'apocalypse' reality, Alaric's resistance are dressed similarity to the Dauntless faction from the . Quotes |-|Promo= :Lizzie: "Wait, you're a genie." :Ablah: "You must choose your words carefully." :Lizzie: "I wish there was never a Salvatore school to begin with." :Ablah: "Your wish is my command." |-|Extended Promo= :Lizzie: "Wait, you're a genie." :Lizzie: "I wish Hope never came to this school." :Ablah: "And your wish is my command." :Lizzie: "This place sucks, except." :Ablah: "That be your next wish?" :Ablah: "You must choose your words carefully." :Lizzie: "I wish there was never a Salvatore school to begin with." :Ablah: "Your wish is my command." |-|Scene= :Hope: "You sure it glowed again?" :Alaric: "I sleep with the damn thing under my pillow it's hard to miss." :Hope: "What do you think it's gonna be this time? Cyclops? Slender Man? Santa?" :Alaric: "Well given our luck I think it's safe to rule out old Saint Nick." :Hope: "I don't know, I mean Santa Claus is kind of terrifying when we think about it, breaks into your home, he sees you when you're sleeping not to mention judgy." :Alaric: "Hope I need you to focus." :Hope: "Look I'm trying, I just wish that Satan's nightlight would give us some rest." :Alaric: "Yeah and I wish that knife was never in our school to begin with but it's no like we can change that now, all we can do is make sure we're not blindsided by another monster walking through our doors." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x10 Promo "There’s A World Where Your Dreams Came True" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x10 Extended Promo "There’s A World Where Your Dreams Came True" (HD) Originals spinoff Legacies There’s A World Where Your Dreams Came True Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Lizzie-Alaric 1.jpg 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Lizzie-Alaric 2.jpg 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Lizzie.jpg 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Alaric.jpg 1x10 There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True-Penelope.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC110-001-Urn-Hope.png LGC110-002-Alaric.png LGC110-003-Hope.png LGC110-004-Hope~Ablah.png LGC110-005-Alaric.png LGC110-006~Ablah-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-007-Alaric.png LGC110-008-Josie.png LGC110-009-Alaric-Ablah-Hope.png LGC110-010-Lizzie.png LGC110-011-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-012-Lizzie.png LGC110-013-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-014~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-015-Lizzie~Ablah.png LGC110-016-Ablah.png LGC110-017~Lizzie-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-018-Lizzie.png LGC110-019~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC110-020-Lizzie.png LGC110-021~Wish Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-022-Wish Josie.png LGC110-023-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-024-Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-025-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-026-Wish Jed~Wish Josie.png LGC110-027~Wish Jed-Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-028-Wish Josie-Wish Jed-Lizzie.png LGC110-029-Wish Josie-Wish Jed-Lizzie.png LGC110-030-Luis.png LGC110-031-Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-032-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-033-Wish Josie.png LGC110-034-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-035~Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-036~Wish Jed-Lizzie.png LGC110-037~Wish Jed-Luis.png LGC110-038-Lizzie~Ablah.png LGC110-039~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-040-Lizzie~Ablah.png LGC110-041-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-042-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-043-Wish Josie.png LGC110-044~Lizzie-Wish Josie-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-045-Lizzie~Wish Alaric.png LGC110-046~Lizzie-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-047-Lizzie.png LGC110-048-Wish Josie-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-049-Lizzie-Wish Alaric-Wish Josie.png LGC110-050-Lizzie~Wish Alaric.png LGC110-051-Wish Hope.png LGC110-052-Lizzie-Wish Alaric~Wish Josie.png LGC110-053-Wish Hope.png LGC110-054~Wish Hope~Wish Alaric~Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-055-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-056~Wish Alaric-Wish Hope.png LGC110-057-Wish Alaric~Wish Hope.png LGC110-058-Lizzie.png LGC110-059~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-060-Lizzie~Ablah.png LGC110-061~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-062-Lizzie.png LGC110-063-Wish Alaric-Wish Josie.png LGC110-064-Lizzie-Wish Alaric~Wish Josie.png LGC110-065-Wish Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-066-Wish Connor-Wish Josie.png LGC110-067-Wish Connor-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-068-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-069~Wish Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-070~Wish Josie~Lizzie-Student-Wish Dana.png LGC110-071-Wish Dana-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-072~Wish Dana-Lizzie.png LGC110-073-Wish Dana-Wish Josie.png LGC110-074-Lizzie.png LGC110-075-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-076-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-077-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-078~Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-079-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-080-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-081~Wish Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-082-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-083-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-084~Wish Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-085-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-086-Lizzie.png LGC110-087-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-088-Lizzie.png LGC110-089-Wish Connor-Wish Dana.png LGC110-090-Lizzie.png LGC110-091-Wish Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-092-Lizzie~Wish Josie.png LGC110-093~Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-094~Lizzie~Watch~Wish Josie.png LGC110-095~Lizzie-Wish Josie.png LGC110-096-Lizzie.png LGC110-097-Lizzie.png LGC110-098-Wish Josie.png LGC110-099-Lizzie.png LGC110-100-Wish Alaric-Wish Josie.png LGC110-101-Wish Josie-Wish Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-102-Wish Kaleb-Wish Hope~Wish Jed.png LGC110-103~Wish Josie-Alaric.png LGC110-104-Wish Pedro.png LGC110-105-Wish Hope.png LGC110-106-Wish Josie-Wish Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-107-Wish Hope.png LGC110-108~Wish Josie~Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-109-Lizzie.png LGC110-110-Wish-Mikaelson Boarding School.png LGC110-111-Wish Hope.png LGC110-112~Wish Hope-Lizzie.png LGC110-113~Wish Hope-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-114-Wish Josie.png LGC110-115-Lizzie.png LGC110-116-Wish Hope-Wish Josie~Lizzie.png LGC110-117~Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-118-Lizzie~Wish Kaleb.png LGC110-119~Lizzie-Wish Kaleb.png LGC110-120-Wish Emma-Wish Klaus Posters.png LGC110-121-Wish Jed.png LGC110-122-Lizzie-Wish Kaleb~Wish Jed.png LGC110-123-Lizzie-Wish Jed~Wish Kaleb.png LGC110-124-Lizzie.png LGC110-125-Wish Penelope~Students.png LGC110-126~Lizzie-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-127-Lizzie~Wish Alaric.png LGC110-128~Lizzie-Wish Caroline-Wish Klaus Photos-Newspaper.png LGC110-129-Lizzie~Wish Alaric.png LGC110-130-Wish Penelope.png LGC110-131-Lizzie~Ablah.png LGC110-132-Lizzie.png LGC110-133-Ablah.png LGC110-134-Wish Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-135-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-136-Lizzie.png LGC110-137-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-138-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-139-Lizzie-Ablah.png LGC110-140-Wish Penelope.png LGC110-141-Wish Alaric.png LGC110-142-Students.png LGC110-143-Wish Kaleb~Wish Triads-Ablah-Lizzie.png LGC110-144~Ablah-Lizzie.png LGC110-145-Ablah~Lizzie.png LGC110-146~Ablah-Lizzie.png LGC110-147-Ablah.png LGC110-148~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC110-149~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC110-150-Lizzie.png LGC110-151-Alaric.png LGC110-152-History of the Gemini Coven Book.png LGC110-153~Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC110-154-Lizzie~Hope.png LGC110-155-Hope.png LGC110-156-Lizzie.png LGC110-157~Lizzie-Pedro.png LGC110-158-Lizzie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Season One Category:Legacies Episode Guide